A device for mounting a battery in an electronic watch comprising a housing for receiving the battery and a cover for closing the housing is known from document EP 1 432 052. The housing comprises, near the periphery thereof, elastic retaining means for retaining the battery in the housing, and the cover has means for clipping on the housing in order to allow retention of the cover on the housing.
Such a device has the disadvantage of using a housing for the battery which does not make it possible to lock the latter in rotation in the housing, which can cause corrosion of said electrode. Another disadvantage of this device is that the battery must firstly be pushed with force in order to be introduced into the housing, then the cover must be put in place.
Document FR 2 508 667 describes a cover which is intended to seal a battery opening. Locking of the cover is achieved by a bayonet system, the male part of which is formed by lugs of the cover and the female part of which is formed by radial housings.
Such a device likewise has the disadvantage of not providing good retention of the battery in the housing thereof, which entails a rotation risk of the battery and therefore of corrosion. In fact, the battery is simply deposited in the housing thereof, which does not prevent it turning and wearing when in contact with the electrodes present in the housing thereof. Furthermore, this device does not allow simple and rapid mounting of the cover on the bottom of the watch casing.
Documents JP S52 82470 and EP 0 762 242 likewise disclose a device for mounting an energy source and have the disadvantage of not providing reliable retention of the energy source in the housing thereof.